Multiple stringed instruments such as guitars, banjos and ukuleles as well as variations such as sitars and balalaikas are among the most popular musical instruments in the world. Typical of such instruments is a fret board against which a string or combination of strings is pressed to change the effective length and pitch thereof during play.